stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
600: Woops
Woops, A.K.A. Experiment 600, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is one of the failed prototypes of Stitch, having all of his powers, but being a complete klutz; he knocks over anything he touches, and his only dialogue is "Woops!" after doing so, hence his name. His one true place is as at Kokaua Town Lanes as champion bowler on Pleakley's bowling team, the Kauai Bowling Brawlers. He was activated by Hämsterviel, but was sent back to Gantu due to his clumsiness, after which he was given to Lilo and Stitch. Personality Woops is easily guilty, but he never mourns over past accidents or incidents. He apologizes as often as he falls, and his personality is very clownish. He is usually seen swaying side to side, laughing awkwardly, and picking his nose with his finger. He is left-footed and can get upset if abandoned or contained for periods of time. An amiable sort, Woops merely wants to do the right thing, but just can't seem to do it. He can hardly seem to stand on his own two feet, let alone keep his balance, and is always running into objects and knocking things over. Most people find him unbearably annoying, but he is a bowling champion. Appearance Woops is a pale grayish purple, skinny Stitch-like experiment with a small bean-shaped body, thick limbs, huge yellow buckteeth, a large Adam's-apple, a football-shaped head with small eyes, a huge, bulbous nose, three short pale mint green-tipped antennae sticking out of his head, a short, pale mint green-tipped tail and long, gangling legs dotted with black toes. His ears are smaller than Stitch's and stick out on either side of his head. He stands about 3 feet tall (around the same height as Stitch, maybe taller by a few inches) and weighs over 100 lbs., a few pounds less than Stitch due to his smaller body and longer, gangling legs. Special Abilities He was originally designed to be an indestructible creature that could do anything, but he instead turned out as a destructive creature that could do nothing. However, he has the uncanny ability to destroy everything around him unintentionally, and accidentally bumps into everything. Woops can lift 3,000 times his own weight and not an ounce more, is virtually indestructible, has super sight and hearing, is fireproof, has several different visions, and can scale walls and ceilings, but he fails miserably and is instead too much of a klutz to use them at all. Woops can barely walk through an open door, much less keep his balance. The only word he can say for himself is "Woops!" when he does something by accident. Weaknesses Similar to Reuben, Woops is too clumsy to use any of his powers, whereas Reuben was simply too lazy. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h44m35s60.png|Woops' experiment pod ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-26-21.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h39m55s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h45m08s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m07s181.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m10s203.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m14s22.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m30s152.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h48m29s194.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h40m42s24.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h29m51s249.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m02s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m08s106.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h30m43s214.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m01s195.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h45m36s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h38m07s38.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-15h43m27s46.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h41m59s57.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m46s69.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h31m06s221.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-08h54m19s244.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-06.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h33m23s68.png vlcsnap-2013-01-21-22h50m14s55.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h20m34s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h36m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m23s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h03m12s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h34m30s219.png ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m27s160.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-23h21m48s38.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h47m11s113.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h38m30s78.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m33s149.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h46m59s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h01m56s69.png vlcsnap-2012-07-07-18h48m09s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h02m21s84.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h58m36s179.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m25s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h55m45s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m44s193.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h48m50s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-07-09h24m22s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m15s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m24s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-13h59m32s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m14s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h49m26s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h50m19s198.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h52m38s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h40m38s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m24s81.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h04m32s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h40m21s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-15h18m05s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m18s59.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m16s202.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m40s24.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h07m47s113.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h08m58s17.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h49m20s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m07s114.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m52s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h09m19s230.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m17s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m34s106.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h53m03s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h45m32s162.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h54m18s14.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h51m47s198.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m06s32.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m16s129.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m34s241.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m24s209.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h52m44s201.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h46m38s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m47s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-15-22h49m09s82.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h56m55s161.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m05s226.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m12s222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h57m22s126.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m36s9.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h58m44s111.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m05s135.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-19h42m18s252.png vlcsnap-2013-03-26-14h59m39s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-02-14h59m45s225.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-13h47m57s135.png|Woops wins Pleakley's bowling tournament Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m58s79.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg The Origin Of Stitch Woops.jpg panes84.jpg Woopscardchi.jpg Trivia *Woops' design is very similar to Sid from the Ice Age movies. *Woops is the first prototype of Stitch, and is a massive failure. *Woops' pod color is blue. *Woops is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 600. Primary function: Destruction of populated areas". *Woops is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males